


Bad Blood - The Signless X Sea-dweller!Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Based off of youtube.com/watch?v=KjevQlXsr0s





	Bad Blood - The Signless X Sea-dweller!Reader

"Ew, it's pretty depressing out here. Maybe I should've taken a walk some other day." You rolled your eyes.

"-even more despicable hue?" a gruff voice chuckled in the distance.

"What?" You jogged over to a crowd of highbloods surrounding a troll in a cloak. An elderly bronze blood was on his knees in the middle. "Holy shit."

"It doesn't matter what color it is, I-HURK!"

"What say we spill some of it and find out, Captain?"

"Hey!" You grabbed the highblood's club right before it struck the cloaked troll. "The fuck is your problem?!"

"Another one?" He lowered his hand. "Well then...what's YOUR hue?"

"You really want to know?" You dropped your own cloak. Your hood slipped, revealing your ear fins.

"Oh my god." The highbloods stepped back.

"Surprise!" You bared your teeth and hissed as loud as you could.

"HOLY SHIT!" They tripped over each other running away, pushing the cloaked troll to the ground.

"Are you alright?" You held out your hand and pulled him up. 

"Yes, thank you." His eyes widened at your fins. "My god, you saved me. Why?"

"Are you kidding? They could've culled you! Only a monster would stand and watch!" You rubbed your head. "I mean, I guess THEY would. Oh!" You helped the elderly bronze blood to his feet as well. "Here, sir."

"Thank you," he rasped.

"And here's your food." You placed it into his arms. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, I'll never forget this!" He hobbled away.

"Wow, fuck this world." Your ears fluttered slightly at the sound of running footsteps. 

"Thtranger, thtranger," a yellow blood panted. "Are you mad?! Why would you rithk your life for a lowblood?! Perhapth you theek death? You...have no thign."

"What?" You looked at him. "Where's your sign?" You got your answer as soon as you saw the candy red blood running down his cheek. "That's interesting. You're a mutant?"

"Don't look!" The signless troll pulled up his hood. "It's..." He sighed, lowering it. "It's not right, what they do. The way they segregate trolls, the way they demean them. They're monsters."

"Understatement of the sweep! You seek change, my unique friend?" You cupped his cheeks. "Do you really?"

"Yes, no matter what it takes!" He coughed awkwardly. "I guess you can call me The Signless."

"I'm (Y/N)." You turned to the psiioniic troll. "And you?"

"The Ψiioniic. Tho original." The Ψiioniic stuck out his tongue.

"Fair." You cracked your knuckles. "What's next for us?"

"Us?" The Signless tilted his head. 

"I'm joining you. We're going to see equality in trolls." You grabbed his hand.

"Both of you are mad, but I'll join too." The Ψiioniic grabbed his other hand.

"Very well." He looked up at the sky. "We are embarking on a long and treacherous road, you two. But we are not alone, and we will not abjure. We will see that one day all trolls will know brotherhood. One day...we'll all know what it means to be free."


End file.
